


Boredom

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Crismes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Can you write Crismes at the Audi event where Cris gets bored and decides to go into detail on what he'll do to James when they get home and James tries to keep a straight face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the aforementioned prompt given to me on Tumblr.

“Hey.”

The younger man turned around and smiled, “Hola.”

“I’m bored, let’s go.”

“We can’t leave yet.”

“I know,” Cristiano sighed.

“Why are you bored?”

The Portuguese man shrugged. “I’d rather be home with you.”

“Me too,” James smiled.

“Yeah?” Cristiano whispered. “Doing what?”

“I…um…”

“Shhh, relax. It was just a question. I know exactly what I’d do to you if we were home right now.”

“You do?”

“Mmmhmm. First, I’d kiss those lips of yours.”

James bit his bottom lip.

“Fuck. That’s exactly why, too. Then I’d watch you strip for me.”

James’ cheeks were getting more flushed by the second. He hoped no one could hear their conversation, but the thought that someone could just turned him on even more. “Cris…”

“What? I thought you liked undressing for me then crawling on top of me like a good boy?” Cristiano smirked.

“I…I do.”

“Good, then you can do that when we get home.”

James nodded slightly, not wanting to give the others around them a hint as to what they were talking about.

Cristiano smirked and ran his index finger down the other man’s cheek. “Relax. They have no idea that I’m telling you that I’m going to fuck you senseless later.”

It took James every ounce of self-restraint he had not to respond to Cristiano’s words.

“So whose car are we breaking in first?”

“Hmm?” James was still lost in his thoughts.

“Whose car are we fucking in first? Yours or mine?”

“Mine,” James grinned.


End file.
